Half-Breed
by Peachesglop9
Summary: Emerald's life has always been full of mystery. She has lived her life as a human with the Utonium's, but they've been hiding a secret for a long time. She will finally learn the truth and save Earth.
1. Introduction

_**Thirteen years earlier**_  
><em><strong>No P.O.V.<strong>_

"Fascinating, just fascinating!" the professor said looking through his telescope at the stars with the girls.

Blossom moved the telescope to the left. "Professor, what happened to the other planets?" she asked.

The professor turned to where she was looking. "I don't know Blossom, I don't know" he said. "Off to bed, I have to make a call"

The girls nodded and left. He picked up the phone and called Dexter. "Dexter, how active is planet Fuse right now? The rest of the planets have already been engulfed"

"Oh it's you Professor" Dexter said with his accent. He cleared his throat. "It's heading straight towards us and we have already sent a small troop to check it out. None of them have come back"

The professor hung up and turned the telescope to the huge green planet it was still a long ways away and definitely wasn't going to be at Earth for a while, but it was still troubling him. "We're in trouble" he said. A shooting star seemed to come off of the planet at high speeds and head straight towards his property. "Girls!" the professor said, but it was too late.

When it crashed it made a loud boom, but it didn't even dent the ground. The professor ran out of the house towards it and looked at it. It wasn't big, about the size of one of his kids.

He looked at it carefully, it wasn't even rock! It's metal. The same metal the people in the troop wore as armor.

Buttercup was the first out and saw it. She ripped it open to find a two year-old girl inside it.

Once Bubbles saw she freaked out. "Who would do such a thing?" she asked them, but nobody answered.

The professor looked at the girl. "Bring her to the hospital" he told Bubbles. "Don't tell them anything though"

Bubbles nodded and took off.

_**Present**_  
><em><strong>Emerald's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Hey Blossom!" I said walking into the living room.

The nineteen year-old looked up from her book. "Oh, hi Emerald" she said smiling. "It's nice having a day off from battling Mojo and them" she said chuckling.

"Must be" I moved a strand of hair behind my ear. "The only times I usually get to see you is around twelve o' clock at night"

"Yeah" she said bookmarking the page and setting the book down. "How have you been?" she asked me.

"Great, thanks for asking" was all I said. "Too bad you have to go back to work next week and Ben surely won't be happy about having to do your job"

She chuckled at that last thing. "Hey, it's his fault for losing the bet" she laughed. This was the first time I've seen her so care-free. She's normally dead serious. "Oh yeah, the professor told me to take you to the Plumbers today"

"Why?" I asked curiously, but all she did was shrug. "Okay, let's get going then"

She stood up and grabbed my hand. "Sorry if the ride's bumpy" she said.

"The bumpier the more fun it is" I said.

She smiled and took off towards the base. Once their she met up with Max who was waiting for her outside of it.

"Okay, I brought her as the professor asked, now to go back to my book" she said leaving me there.

I walked up to the man. "You needed me?" I asked him.

He nodded. "The professor didn't have the heart to tell you for a while" he said. "You know about aliens right? Like the things Ben can change into" he asked. I answered with a nod, of course I knew about them. "Well, maybe this would be best coming from him" Max said as his grandson walked up to her.

Ben took a deep breath. "This doesn't seem right" he said to his grandpa who didn't respond. "Okay then, Emerald"

"Yes?"

"You know how you're human right?" he asked me and I nodded. "Well, that's not completely true, remember all those doctor visits you used to always go on?" he asked and I nodded again. "The DNA test came back negative. You're only half-human"

My eyes widened and I took a step back. "Half?"

"Yes and the other half of your DNA is well..." he brought out a tablet from behind his back. It had a giant green planet on it. "This planet is named planet Fuse, ruled by Lord Fuse who plans to destroy Earth. He has an army of fusions who are dark copies of Earth's heroes" he said. "Your father was a fusion who detested Fuse's ways and your mom was one of the people who we sent up there to investigate. Fuse was going to kill you as he thought you were an abomination, so they sent you here, to Earth"

I took another step back. My breathing was quick and heavy. "I'm... I'm... I'm not hu-" I fell to the ground unconcious. My green hair scattered.

Ben picked me up and looked at his grandpa. "To Dex's place?" he asked and his grandpa nodded. He began walking away from the base.

**A/N: There you have it! The introduction to the FanFic, I hope you liked it. I know it was short, but it is an introduction, so I hope you didn't expect anything huge. If you want to make a character for the book then use this format and put it in the Reviews.**

**(**

** Name:**  
><strong> Age:<strong>  
><strong> Gender:<strong>  
><strong> Species:<strong>  
><strong> Race:<strong>  
><strong> Powers:<strong>  
><strong> Weapons:<strong>  
><strong> Appearance:<strong>  
><strong> History:<strong>

**)**

**Keep in mind it can be human and that they CAN be related to famous characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ben's P.O.V.**_

_I feel sorry for this girl. I'd be horrified if I was in her position, especially if I knew that Fusions were the monsters we are enemies with. I'm just glad that her Fusion parent didn't have evil intent._

I stopped at the door. "Name, Ben Tennyson with guest. Name, Emerald Utonium" I said into a microphone on the wall. Computress appeared next to me.

"You may enter" she said letting me through.

I nodded and walked in. I continued forward in the halls 'til I made it to a door labeled 'Laboratory, Do NOT disturb.' Ignoring the sign I walked in and set Emerald on a table. "Dex, get your butt away from the machines and come over here, I brought Emerald"

The orange haired boy looked up from the machine and walked over. "Demanding as ever" he said in his accent. "I just finished the machine anyhow" He looked at Emerald and snapped in front of her eyes, but she didn't react. "She's just unconcious, I give her two minutes"

I nodded and sat down in a chair. Dexter clicked a button on one of his gloves causing all the walls to rotate and some of the floor to flip. The walls were holding weapons and the floor had all different clothes and armor.

"Woah, woah, woah! We aren't murdering the girl" I said looking at the weapons. "You have a good collection though"

He nodded at the compliment. "Well, her Fusion-like DNA may prove useful in the oncoming war, so we need to equip her properly an Professor Utonium has approved to this"

I nodded. "Okay then..." My eyes swerved to the girl who was now sitting up on the table.

"Where are we?" she asked Dexter avoiding eye contact with Ben.

"We are in my lab, we do not plan to kill you or run tests on you, we just want to share some info with you" Dexter replied. "There is an oncoming war with the-" he was careful and thought. "-bad fusions and Fuse. We will need your help in this war"

Her eyes widened, it was clear she wasn't fond of the idea. "Don't worry, we will make sure you aren't alone and that you can handle it" I added.

Dexter nodded. "With your DNA, fusion matter, which is basically acid, won't affect you as much as the normal person" He gestured to all the weapons and armor. "You can take your pick of anything. Two weapons and a set of armor" He pressed another button on his glove. A rack of hoverboards came out of the wall. "You can also be the first person on Earth to get a hoverboard"

_**Emerald's P.O.V.**_

_ Maybe this won't be so bad,_ I thought. I nodded to Dexter and stood up. "Guess my sisters won't be the only ones saving the world" I said as a pick-me-up. I walked over to the hoverboards first.

My eyes examined all of them, but I finally grabbed one that had a picture of the planet on it. I was drawn to it. Both Dexter and Ben seemed surprised by my choice. I walked to the weapons next. I grabbed a sword with a green hilt then one with a blue hilt. The name of the green one was 'Fusion Slayer' and the blue one didn't have a name. They disappeared in my hands after a few seconds, but I didn't question it.

Once I walked over to the armor I froze. Dexter and Ben noticed. "It seems you remember some things about your mom" Dexter said gently. "Yes, that was the same type of armor she wore"

I reached out to it and looked at it. It was normal clothes, but had steel shoes and gloves. The shirt was green and it had blue jeans. I clicked a button to the left of it and the clothes just warped onto my body. "A perfect fit..." I said quietly. I turned to the two.

"It seems that you have a good sense of equipment. When you need the weapons just think of them and they'll appear, though you can only use-" he stopped. I had both swords in my hands.

Ben smiled. "Emerald, that's mean. You outwitted the genius" he chuckled.

"How?" Dexter asked himself. "You really will prove useful in this war" he said in awe.

The swords disappeared and I looked to Ben. "Sorry about causing a scene earlier" I apologized. "I guess being half-fusion isn't all bad"

He nodded. "Hey, you have it better than me. I am several species. Pretty much every species in existance" he chuckled. "It always pays off though"

I nodded. "Wait, shouldn't you be stopping Mojo or something?" I asked him and his eyes widened. He darted out of the room yelling something about Blossom being the worst.

I chuckled and looked to Dexter. "Now what?" I asked which made him smile.

"You get to help me with experiments and inventions for the time being" he said as the lab changed back to a lab. "I am currently making some useful equipment for the war"

"Wait, wait, wait... The Dexter needing help with inventions and experiments?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I know they'll always work for humans, but you're a different case" he said as someone knocked on the door. He opened it. "Ah, Professor! You're just in time" Dexter said. "Don't worry, we haven't done anything to harm her"

The professor looked relieved. "Okay!" he said avoiding eye contact with her. "I'm just glad she's okay"

She didn't say anything. "Hey Dexter, what do these fusions do?" I asked him.

He turned to me. "Well, that all depends on the person. There's one exception though. Most fusions are able to erupt fusion matter from the ground like a geyser" he said and before I could say anything he said, "If you are wanting to know what fusion is your dad then you're going have to go through some tests"

I stayed quiet. "I-I'm okay with that I guess" I said. The professor was leaving the room.

Dexter smiled. "I was wanting to know who it was too, so don't worry" he said and pointed to a chair. "Sit down and I'll get started"

I nodded an walked to the chair. "This won't hurt right?" I asked.

"No, not at all" he said. "All I'm gonna do is run a DNA test. The worst it could hurt is like a mesquito bite" He grabbed a needle and walked over. "Ready?"

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be" I responded closing my eyes. As he stuck it into my shoulder I opened my eyes. "Wow, that really was painless"

"If I was going to hurt you, your father would've murdered me" he said. He obviously still thought of Utonium as my father. He turned to his computer. "Well, it seems as though it is not a hero's fusion" he said surprised.

"Who is it then?" I asked.

"One of the RowdyRuffs... The exact person is Boomer" he said. "Dear, this could be a problem. If fusions could take on anyones form then..." he stopped.

"Boomer's my dad?" I asked him surprised. "Are you going to tell Utonium an them?" I asked worried.

He sighed. "I probably should, but I don't know how they'd react. Fusions actually use the DNA of those they copy, so your real dad is the literal Boomer" he said.

DeeDee walked in. "Hey Dexter!" she said walking over. "I made a C plus on my math test!" she said happily and set her hand down on his keyboard.

"DeeDee, please get out!" he said shoving her out the door. He looked to me. "I'm sorry, but now the whole world knows because of my idiotic sister!" he yelled.

My eyes widened. "Even Boomer?" I asked and he nodded. "Great" I asked getting up and began exitting the room. "I'll come back tomorrow, but I'm going home for now" I said leaving.

Once I got out of the building I stepped on a warp pad and was teleported near my house. I walked in and to my room. I lied down on my bed, but shortly after I heard a knock at my door. "It's unlocked"

Blossom walked in and looked at me with sympathy. "So..." she said. "I heard the news"

I pulled a pillow over my face. "I don't wanna talk about it" I said.

Blossom sighed. "Hey, I won't treat you any differently, it's not like you're evil" she said trying to cheer me up, but it didn't make me feel any better. "How about you show me your new weapons?" she asked.

"How'd you know that I got any?" I asked her sitting up.

"Dexter and the professor had planned it" she admitted. She walked to my bed and sat on the end.

I stood up and they appeared in my hands then a few seconds after, they disappeared.

"Hey at least Boomer isn't here!" she said smiling trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I guess" I said sitting next to her. My eyes widened. "Wait, if Boomer's my dad than what of his powers?"

"If you're asking if you inherited any than my answer would be a sad, 'I don't know'" she said. She stood up. "But if you did then wouldn't that be great? You'd be kind of like us!"

I smiled at that and jumped when I heard my window shatter. I saw Blossom's face turn to a frown. I turned around to see Boomer standing on my bed.

"Hey, hey! Temporary truce!" he said waving his arms back and forth. He was looking at me. "Just so you know, your life isn't the only one that is ruined. Brick and Butch have been making fun of me! They keep saying that I'm the father of the sister of a PowerPuff over and over to annoy me"

Blossom was still looking at him angrily. "Worst timing yet Boomer" she snapped.

"I don't care what DNA says" I said quietly. "The professor is my dad and that's final!" I said.

Boomer looked at Blossom. "I said temporary truth, no putting me in jail or being mean I just wanted to talk" he said as the other Puffs came into the room. "Great, just great"

Blossom looked at them. "He just wanted to talk, so don't do anything unless he tries something funny" she told them and they nodded.

"Thank you!" he said to Blossom and immediately regreted it. "Great, now I'm being nice to you Puffs" he sighed. "I've been alerted by Dexter and Ben. They both said that if us 'villains' aren't trying to take over the world from now 'til the war ends we'll get a one week no jail time at the end of this war" he said and hopped off the bed. "In other words, I have to be a good guy until we get rid of all fusions" he said and looked at Emerald. "Except you because you are a good guy of course"

"Why should we trust you?" I asked him holding my hands out as if I was holding a sword. "What have you ever done that is trustworthy?" I asked him. A blue baseball bat appeared in my hand, but I hadn't noticed.

Boomer looked at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked confused. He pointed to her hand slowly. I turned my head to the baseball bat and jumped.

Blossom looked at me smirking. "Well, that answers the question about if you gained any powers"

"Cool!" Boomer said walking closer to her. He slapped himself and looked at her eye to eye. "You should trust me because I haven't attempted anything yet"

Brick flew through the Broken window followed by Butch. "Ha! He came to meet his daughter, how touching!" they said in unison laughing.

The bat materialized in her hand again and she walked towards them. Once they saw the bat the looked at Boomer again. "Well, this is awkward" Brick said as Butch backed away.

Boomer laughed. "You know what, I've been wanting to hit Brick hard for how many times he has hit me" he chuckled as his own bat materialized.

Butch was long gone by now, but Brick was still standing there. "Pfft! This won't hur- OW!" he yelled as he was launched out the window. Boomer fell onto the bed laughing.

"Revenge really is sweet!" he laughed.

The Puffs looked dumbfounded. "You just launched your brother out a window" Blossom said wide-eyed.

"Well, he deserved it!" Boomer said sitting up. He looked at Bubbles for a moment then to Emerald. "Well, now that we got that covered. I shall take my leave" he said and flew out the window.

Emerald sat on her bed and looked at the clock. "I'm going to sleep" she said as the girls left the room.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I realize it is somewhat short, but you know. I hope you liked my choice of her fusion father and how she had gained his power to make a bat that is purely electric energy. I had lots of fun writing it and hope you enjoy reading it. Oh and if anyone wants to draw what the characters look like then I'd be glad to look at them. I want to see how you picture the characters. For those wanting a battle scene, you'll love the next chapter!**


End file.
